Boy's Night Out
by Freddio507
Summary: Mass Effect 3 boys go out for a night at Purgatory, but Kaidan has other plans. FemShep and Kaidan, lots of smut and sex. Contains adult themes and language.


Boy's night out

Boys night out they said. Kaidan was sceptical as he applied his aftershave onto his cleanly shaven neck. Why was he even shaving he thought. He wasn't out to get lucky like James, Garrus or Cortez. But even so, they had invited him on a night out at Purgatory on their two day shore leave and he didn't want to let them down. He left his room and made his way to the lounge where the others where meeting for pre-drinks. He walked into the lounge and sitting around the poker table was Garrus, Vega, Cortez and Joker.

'Hey Major' smiled Joker

'Joker! You coming as well?' responded Kaidan

'I am yea, I thought at first maybe this was a singles thing, you know me being with EDI and all but Vega assured me I still qualified as being allowed on a 'boy's night out.'

Kaidan laughed before sitting down next to Garrus.

'So what fine Human drink will we be having tonight?'

'No need to be sarcastic Garrus.' Replied Cortez

'I'm not, seriously Cortez have you ever had Turian alcohol. It's like Krogan urine. I have no idea how you humans make your alcohol but it's good.'

Vega smiled, 'I'm glad to hear that scars, cause tonight we are drinking Vodka.'

'Oh great' Said Joker sarcastically

'Come on Joker, it's not that bad, have a few shots and your throat will be fine.' said Cortez, pouring out vodka into shot glasses.

'Fine, you drinking Major?' Joker held out a shot glass for him.

Kaidan looked at the glass with thought. 'Nah I can't, I'll get too carried away and I've got work to do tomorrow.'

The others put down their shot glasses and looked at him with strong stares. Vega raised his eyebrows.

'Major, it's a guy's night out, you gotta drink. I understand you may feel weird outranking us but come one. Fuck the regs. We deserve to have some fun.'

Kaidan sighed and smiled, 'Fine, but it's your ass is on the line.' He took a swig of his drink.

…..

An hour had passed and a lot of vodka had been consumed. They were all in good spirits, laughing and joking.

'Hey how about we get some asari strippers' Laughed Joker

'I like the way you think Joker' replied Vega.

'I swear you guys forget I'm gay.'

'Well technically they are neither male nor female so you know, you could.' Hinted Garrus

'Hmmm, I may need some more vodka for that.'

'Major are you up for asari strippers?'

Joker laughed, 'ahaha 'up' nice choice of words Vega.'

Kaidan blushed. 'Well I don't know, I'm not really that kinda guy, I'd rather, you know meet someone nice at the bar, talk her up a bit, have a dance.'

'Like that time in Flux with the Commander.' Grinned Garrus

'Woahhhhh! What happened in Flux Major?' Vega's face lit up with excitement.

'Nothing. We just danced.' He took a swig more to drink while Garrus looked at Vega and gave him a look which suggested more.

'Shit look at the time we better head out.'

'Yea good call Cortez, those asaris aren't gonna dance by themselves.' Replied Joker.

The men stood up and made their way into the elevator. The doors opened and Commander Shepard was in there holding some data pads. She smiled as the men walked into the elevator. Kaidan looked at her and a huge flush of heat went through his body. He was completely in love with her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. No one knew that every night he would go into her room and have passionate hot sex with her. She was all his and this thought made him bite his lip as he tried to hold in a huge grin on his face. Shepard looked at him and he knew straight away she was thinking the same. They smiled at each other. Vega cottoned on.

'What you two smiling about?'

'Nothing Vega, Kaidan and I just have a little joke about his grey hairs; I noticed he had a few more.' She grinned at him cheekily.

Kaidan blushed slightly, 'Hey fuck you Shepard, it shows experience. Women love it' He joked

'Major I'm not sure women love grey hair.' Laughed Joker

'Well I beg to differ' He looked at her quickly before turning his eyes back on Joker.

Shepard noticed the vodka bottle in Garrus' hand.

'Garrus, why are you drinking vodka?'

Cortez jumped in quickly, 'We are going out ma'am. Heading down to Purgatory, see if we can get lucky you know.'

She looked at Kaidan and he gave her a quick wink.

'Why don't you join us Commander.' Said Kaidan

'Dude, it's a boy's night out. The commander's a girl.' Replied Vega

Shepard raised her eyebrows at him, 'I still beat you up though didn't I Vega?'

Everyone laughed.

'Thanks for the offer Major but I have a date with these data pads tonight.'

'Fair enough, we'll see you later Commander.'

The men left the elevator and made their way to the air lock.

…

Purgatory was busy. It was full of soldiers, mostly human and turian. But there were also plenty of women and asaris which kept the men's interest keen. They had been drinking solidly for a few hours now, they were all pretty drunk even Kaidan. They were sat around a table, empty glasses were scattered everywhere.

'Hey Vancouver glow stick, we need some asari strippers, use your Major status and get them over here.' Said Vega raising his glass in the air.'

'James…wha…what the hell is a 'Vancouver glow stick' slurred Cortez

'Kaidan, he's from Vancouver and he lights up blue, so I'm gonna call him the Vancouver glow stick.'

'As long as I can call you brick house' retorted Kaidan taking a sip of his drink.

'That's a deal Glow-stick. Now those asaris, I think your men deserve some special treatment' grinned Vega

Joker screamed wildly in excitement.

'Joker, calm down you got EDI remember.' Smiled Garrus, clearly excited at Vega's suggestion.

'You're not my men, you are Shepard's men.'

'Sir that sounds wrong.' Laughed Cortez

'Well I would quite happy being Shepard's man' smirked Vega

'Well you can't Vega, coz I'm Shepard's man.' Kaidan stood up and swayed a little.

'What the hell does that mean?' Garrus smiled but ultimately looked confused.

'You mean you don't hear through the walls and ceilings?' Kaidan's words were slurred.

'Hear what?' replied Cortez barely able to keep his eyes open

'Oh in that case, don't worry.' He grinned and nodded his head in satisfaction at how she would scream his name so loud she would lose her voice. He turned and walked over to the bar, stumbling into other soldiers on his way over.

'Ok boys, it's time for some more drinking games.' Said Vega with a cheeky grin.

'Oh joy, what's it going to involve this time' moaned Cortez

'Don't sound to scared Cortez.' Replied Vega

'Well the last time I played a drinking game I lost all my money to you.'

Garrus and Joker laughed and Vega grinned in approval. Kaidan arrived back at the table carrying a tray full of drinks, he swayed to the left before Garrus grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his sit.

'Major I thought you were getting asaris not drinks.' Joker looked disappointed.

'Wha? I was supposed to buy strippers? I can't…I can't buy strippers I'll get told off.' He looked confused as well.

'Fine, I will go buy the strippers seeing I'm not part of the Alliance eh.' Garrus stood up quickly as Joker's face lit up in excitement.

'Right now it's time for drinking games.' Vega said with a huge smile.

'What you got in mind Vega?' asked Cortez

'I think it's time to get to know each other better. Let's ask a question, whoever has the worst answer has to drink.' Vega's tone was persuasive as he pointed at the huge tray of drinks Kaidan had just spent all his money on.

'Oh, this is gonna be brutal.' Laughed Cortez

'Well I just spent my life savings on all these drinks, so Vega this better be worth it.' Slurred Kaidan with a smile.

'OK, ok I'll make it interesting.' He sat in thought for a few moments then grinned, 'Ok this is a good one to start. How old where you when you had your first kiss?'

They burst out laughing

'Vega, I know I'm drunk but I'm not a sixteen year old girl' laughed Kaidan

'Yea seriously Vega, what the hell, I'm here with men and we are drinking waiting for some strippers to turn up.' Added Joker

'I was 9, her name was Lucia. I was 16 when I first kissed a man' Said Cortez confidently

'What? Shhhh Cortez! We are not playing this game.' Joker demanded

'That's the spirit Cortez' laughed Vega, 'It's too late now Joker, Cortez has said his part it's only fair we say ours. I was 12 and her name was Isabella and I want to thank her for showing me how amazing women are.'

'Major?' asked Cortez inquisitively

Kaidan frowned and reluctantly answered with a sigh.

'I was 11 and at brain camp and a group of us where playing….spin the bottle…and I got the ugly one.'

They all burst out laughing.

'Aha Major, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to drink to that I'm afraid.'

Kaidan downed his drink and picked up another.

'So yea my first kiss, I was erm,' lightly under his breath Joker said, '19'.

'19!' Vega yelled.

Joker became embarrassed, 'Yes, I wasn't erm, popular with the ladies.'

'Drink up Joker.' Said Cortez pushing a drink towards him.

'So, what's next, how many people we've slept with' laughed Cortez

'Yea ok' replied Vega with a straight tone

'Come on that's personal Vega, anyway I'm sure we've all had our fair share of women and men of course' Said Kaidan looking at Cortez

'Ok, ok fine.' Vega smiled. 'How many men do you think the Commander's slept with?'

Joker laughed, 'Who knows. I bet she is a feisty one though.'

Kaidan laughed.

'What's so funny major?' asked Vega curiously

Kaidan looked slightly startled, 'Oh erm nothing, I just had a conversation with her once…' Kaidan began to stumble with his words; his drunken state meant it was hard to think on the spot, but suddenly his trail of thought was interrupted when Garrus walked back to the table with 5 asaris grabbing onto him.

'Hello boys. I got want you wanted.' Garrus smirked in triumph.

'Holy Shit.' Vega sat up in amazement

'Oh my God.' Joker's face dropped

'What, you got one for each of us?' Asked Kaidan rather worried.

'You bet Major, they were on special offer' laughed Garrus, 'Sorry ladies I didn't mean to offend you, you were worth every penny.'

'I can't, Shepard won't be happy.'

The asari walked over to Kaidan who was now sitting uncomfortably in his seat, the asari mounted him and whispered sultrily into his ear.

'Hello handsome.'

He swallowed, he felt like a nervous teenager. He managed to get a glimpse of the others; they were all thoroughly enjoying the asari attention. He sighed and looked up at the asari who looked down at him and smiled nervously at her. He was so drunk he really didn't have any idea what was happening. A part of him wanted to enjoy the lap dance she was giving him but the other felt so guilty as the love of his life was probably slumped against a desk doing work back on the Normandy. He wanted her to give him a lap dance, not this asari. Heck, he wasn't even attracted to asaris. The thought of Shepard made him moan loudly, which gave the asari who was thoroughly grinding herself against Kaidan's crotch, the wrong impression. She leant into him and kissed his lips hard; the force jolted him as he watched the asari kiss him. His eyes looked confused as he wandered why on earth he was moving his tongue with the rhythm and movement of hers. He grabbed onto her hips to stop her grinding motions. He pulled away from her lips and stared at her. The asari looked confused.

'What are you doing?' She asked

Kaidan sat up forcing her off his lap, 'I'm sorry but I can't do this. I've got a girlfriend, I mean partner. I'm not really sure I can have a girlfriend at 35.' He rambled on in his drunken state. The asari looked at him with anger.

'You're Turian friend told us you are all single and willing.' She place her hands on her hips

'Well that guy has a girlfriend.' He pointed to Joker. The asari turned to him and walked over.

'He isn't single!' She said pulling the asari off Joker's lap.

Joker looked confused, 'Hey, what's happening?'

'I'm sorry but we don't deal with cheaters. Girls, we've been scammed let's go!'

Garrus and James tried pleading but it was no use.

'What! I spent all my money on you!' Shouted Garrus as they walked away.

'Man this sucks, what the fuck happened?' Asked Vega

Kaidan stood there looking rather guilty.

'Erm well I told her that I had a girlfriend.' He said sheepishly

They all look bemused

'Major, you don't have a girlfriend!' responded Cortez

'Well…erm…yeah, hmmm.' Kaidan couldn't blurt it out. Although he was pretty certain Joker knew they were an item.

'Ah Major! What did you do that for? Don't tell me it was because of regulations. Fuck the Regs.' said Vega with a slight smile as he reached for his drink.

'He did fuck the regs. Quite literally, didn't you Major?' Joker grinned at Kaidan and raised his eyebrows in a cheeky expression.

'What! What did you do?' Cortez leant in closer to hear the news, as did the others.

Kaidan blushed and began drinking from his drink to avoid the question.

'Come on Alenko, you have to tell us. We all know you follow orders extremely well, I'd love to know what you did to break the regs!' added Garrus smiling with excitement.

Kaidan looked at Joker who was poised to blurt it out. He gave him a nod to say no. In fact he wasn't even sure Joker was going to say was what he was thinking but he wanted to be on the safe side.

'Come on Major!' pleaded Vega

Joker's face had turned red from trying to hold in the news. He couldn't take it any longer and screamed out in a drunken excitement.

'He slept with the Commander!'

Garrus, Vega's and Cortez's face turned to shock and they all inhaled loudly. Then they began to laugh in amazement. Kaidan turned to look at Joker and stared at him with fascination. How did he know?

Vega covered his mouth with shocked, his eyes were widened. He took deep breaths to take in the news 'You, you slept with the Commander!'

'No I didn't Joker' Kaidan blushed as he tried to cover it up.

'Yes you did Major! And it wasn't just once was it! You two were like animals, we all heard you. The walls and ceilings were thinner back on the original Normandy.' He winked.

Vega and Cortez laughed

'Mr Alenko, I didn't know you had it in you!' Garrus smiled wildly as he downed his drink.

'I just can't believe it. You seriously slept with Shepard?' Cortez was in disbelief.

Kaidan lowered his head, 'Yes'

'Every day wasn't it Major' laughed Joker

'Ok Joker you can shut up now' Laughed Kaidan

'So our loyal and professional Major slept with his Commanding officer when he was just a Lieutenant.' Garrus shook his head in a light hearted manner.

'So that's why I felt some sexual tension between you to when were on Earth. Oh and Mars, that little argument of yours was very, heated, I bet you had some nice make up sex after that.' Vega raised his eyebrows cheekily.

'Yea, I'd rather not talk about that. Bad times.' He reached for his drink.

'So you still fucking her.'

Vega's abruptness made Kaidan choke on his drink.

'Kaidan?' Cortez's tone was suggestive.

'No of course not, it was just a phase we went through. I mean it was extremely unprofessional of us, but yea I guess we all make mistakes.'

'Erm, I wouldn't call sleeping with the Commander a mistake. She is…' began Joker

'…one fucking hot Sinorita.' Finished Vega.

Kaidan laughed.

'I'm glad you finally publically admitted you two had the hots for one another.' Said Joker

'What do you mean?' replied Kaidan

'Everyone knew you two were banging, god it was so obvious. And you never realised how obvious it was. We even had bets going.'

Kaidan smiled, 'I guess when you are in love you can't see how obvious it can be.'

'Wait, what? In love?' Vega looked confused

'Oh erm it was just a figure of speech.' Kaidan covered up his mishap

'Then why are you blushing?' Added Garrus

'God dammit guys! I'm so drunk and you keep catching me out. How do you do it?' Kaidan laughed covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

'Aha! Don't worry Alenko, this is boys night, we are supposed to find out crazy things about our superior officers.' Cortez smiled as he tapped Kaidan on the shoulder.

'And we certainly have found out some crazy shit about you. My respect for you has gone up a level Alenko. I have no idea how you did it, but you seem to satisfy the Commander, I think that deserves another round'

'Alright Vega, I'll go get another round.'

Kaidan stood up and stumbled over to the bar again. The others huddled closer to each other.

'I'm still in shock.' Said Vega

'I know same here, I mean sure he is handsome but I didn't think he was the Commander's type.' Added Cortez.

'Well from what I've seen on the cameras and heard through the walls, he seems to rock her world.' Nodded Joker

'Urgh, mating rituals of humans are so confusing. You mate to have fun.' Responded Garrus

'We sure do aha' Vega took a swig of his drink. 'So Joker you not got anymore gossip?'

'Oh Vega I have plenty. From now on, look how they stare at each other. I guess it's kind of cute, they are like two teenagers.'

'Teenagers?' questioned Garrus

'The stage between children and adults' answered Cortez

Joker carried on, ' If you get up early enough and are in the mess, you'll see him come out the elevator back into his room so it looks like his hasn't slept all night with her. And yea, I heard a conversation of theirs once, accidently of course, and it was erm, quite emotional.'

Vega leant back, 'Hmmm I guess he wasn't joking about being in love.'

'They've been through a lot I know that.' Added Garrus

'Well good for them I guess, at least someone on the Normandy is getting laid.'

'Yea I suppose, but then again he was celibate for three years.' Stated Joker

Cortez spat some of his drink out in shock. 'Three years! Heck even I've been luckier than that! Anyway a handsome thing like that could've got laid easily the time they were apart.'

'Joker how do you even know that.' Vega looked at him with a bemused smile

'Oh I just know, and I hope you appreciate it.' He winked 'Nah we all set him up on dates with some nice women after we thought Shepard died but he just wasn't interested. He just wanted to work. I don't think seeing other women would help him get over Shepard.'

'Did someone say my name?'

They looked up and noticed a tall, slim and beautiful women standing in front of the table. She grinned at them. She was wearing a black tank top, short shorts and high heels which accentuated her long slim legs. Her long wavy hair was down and she even had applied makeup. The site even made Cortez drool at her.

'Erm, Shepard, you look rather nice' Vega couldn't take his eyes of her body.

'My face is up here James.' She smiled.

'How come you are here Shepard?' asked Garrus

'Well you know I finished my work and the good old Major invited me, you guys mind?'

'No not at all.' Responded Garrus

'As you can tell, we are all pretty fucked.' Laugh Joker

'Yes I can definitely tell.' She smiled back

Kaidan made his way back to the table. He placed the drinks down stared curiously at the women who had her back to him.

'Excuse miss, can I hel….'

She turned round to face Kaidan. His mouth dropped. All form on intelligence seemed to disappear from his face as he stood there taking in the amazing site of her toned body in the skimpy outfit and how beautiful she looked especially with her hair down.

'Wow, erm Shepard, you look good. Drink?' He offered her a drink from the tray.

'Thank you' she smiled. She sat down next to Garrus, Kaidan eyes fixed on her ass as she made her way over then found himself making eye contact with Vega. Vega smiled and nodded at him as if to say, 'Good work.'

Kaidan sat opposite her.

'Oh shit Shepard don't drink that, its tequila, I know you hate that stuff. I'll get you something else.'

'No Kaidan its fine' she smiled

'Seriously I know it makes you heave, here let me.' he reached out for her drink.

She grinned, she loved being taken care by him. He's the only person that has that luxury of being able to do that.

'Aww ain't that sweet' chuckled Joker, 'The Major is looking after you.'

'No he isn't, I can take care of myself.'

'Well Lola that's not what we have been hearing tonight.' Grinned Vega, 'I knew you were a feisty one but after what we've all heard you've blown my expectations.'

'Vega, what the hell are you talking about?' Laughed Shepard, 'Oh wait, it is because I can call the Major by his first name, is that freaking you out?'

'Aha, Shepard we all know you can call scream 'Kaidan' as loud as you want.' Joked Cortez, reaching for a high five with Vega.

She blushed. Her expression was almost fear and confusion. So many thoughts ran through her mind. Do they know? How do they know? What have they been saying? But then suddenly it clicked.

She cleared her throat and leant back folding her arms together into a casual position and tilted her head.

'Joker, what have you told them'

Her tone was light hearted but still strong which made Joker freeze in fear of being busted.

'Erm, well, I um…'

'He told us about you and Alenko, Shepard.' Finished Garrus

She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

'Oh really Joker. Well it looks like you are gonna be on cleaning duties for a while then.'

'Oh no please not that, you know how it makes me rashy. He shook his head

They laughed

'Can I ask, why him?' Vega looked curious

'You mean Kaidan? Erm well let's see. He is smart. He is a softy. He is caring. He is an amazing soldier and leader. He's funny. He can be a goof at times which I find adorable. He's strong. He's handsome. He has …..' She sighed, '…an amazing body, Oh and did I mention Vega that he really knows how to treat women.' She bit her bit sultrily at him then winked cheekily which made her giggle. Vega sat back and took in a deep breath to take it all in.

'Fair enough Lola, sounds a lot like me though to be honest.' He grinned

'Yes well, I'm not planning on sleeping with another one of my lieutenants anytime soon. Although it's fine now he is a Major. Why don't you have a scout around for some desperate ladies, I'm sure there are plenty in here.'

'You know what, I'm going to pass.'

'James Vega passing the opportunity to get laid? You feeling alright?' joked Cortez

Vega laughed in response. 'I'd rather hang out with you guys to be honest.'

'Aww I feel touched.' Joker mocked him putting his hand on his heart.

'Well, it's fine. That Diana Allers chick is always up for it.' Grinned Vega

Kaidan came back with Shepard's drink.

'Here you go Shepard, it's your favourite. So what we talking about?'

'Sex' replied Shepard with a bored tone

'What? Still? Who is it this time? Garrus?' Kaidan sat down.

'Me, no way. Turians aren't in to the crazy mating you humans seem to do.' He laughed

'So you have sex with Diana?' asked Cortez curiously

'Yea, well once. It just kinda happened.'

'James, please don't have sex with her again. Get a hotel room. Please do not have sex on my ship.' Shepard pleaded with him in a light tone

'What? How is that fair?'

'Like I said, it's my ship.' She downed her drink as the men watched in amazement

'Shepard I got you a double.'

'I know Kaidan, I want to get drunk.' She smiled.

'Good on ya Commander?' Joker said nodding his head

'So what about you two? I'm so intrigued how you guys, you know, happened?'

'Do we have to? You guys have been grilling me all evening.'

Shepard looked at Kaidan and smiled. He was so adorable when he is drunk.

'Well I was horny, Kaidan looked vulnerable, and he was the best looking guy on the ship so I took advantage of him. Then when I saw he had a penis the size of a Thresher Maw, I thought that maybe he was a keeper.' Shepard tone was completely serious. Kaidan sat there stunned and soon his cheeks became rosier. The others looked equally shocked, their eyes where wide open, mouths dropped.

Shepard gazed at the men. Then she erupted in laughter! She was uncontrollable.

'Oh My! Aha! You're faces! I'm joking.' She carried on laughing.

'Thank god.' Kaidan breathed a sigh of relief

'Although I wasn't joking about the Thresher Maw' She giggled into her drink

Kaidan Blushed while nudging Shepard.

'Ok, I think it's time to stop with the questions.' Said Cortez wiping his forehead still in shock at what Shepard said. She carried on to giggle.

'You guys are so gullible.'

'You sounded really serious Shepard.' Said Vega pushing a drink over to Shepard.

'I know, it's a skill I've acquired. But if you must know, we happened because Kaidan understood me. we just kinda connected.'

Kaidan nodded with a smirk of pride of his face which made Joker laugh.

'Ok, it's time to dance.' Vega stood up quickly

'Hell yeah' Cortez joined him in excitement

'Us Turians are great dancers, I don't want to make you feel inadequate.' Smiled Garrus

'I'll watch at the bar, my legs are feeling pretty crap.'

'Alright Joker fair enough.' Nodded Cortez

'Commander?' asked James

'No, no , no I can't dance.'

'Yes you can.' Kaidan stood up and picked her up into his arms so quickly she didn't realise what had happened.

'Kaidan!' she squealed

'It's fine.' He giggled as he carried her over to the dance floor. He knew she hated being picked up, for her it showed a sign of weakness but he didn't care. He wanted to overpower her, but mostly feel her long smooth legs against his forearms.

The dance floor was busy, Joker made his way over to the bar and sat down and ordered some more drinks. Kaidan arrived at the dance floor and put down Shepard. She made her way over to Joker.

'Hey Shepard, you not dancing?'

'I will later Kaidan, I need some more drinks.'

Kaidan nodded and made his way over to Vega, Cortez and Garrus who were dancing in a rather amusing and drunk manner.

'Scars has got some moves!' yelled Vega in excitement.

'Wooooo Yea, you go Garrus.' Added Cortez in equal excitement

Kaidan laughed as he joined in

They were clearly all drunk. They had been dancing for about 20 minutes when Vega noticed a blonde women dancing. He eyed the women up and smirked.

'Boys, I'm going in.'

He walked over to her and used one his famous flirting techniques. He leant in and whispered words into her ear. She pulled away. She looked at him in disgust, before screaming.

'I'm married you Idiot, can't you see the ring!' She slapped him hard across the face. The men erupted in laughter. Garrus was laughing so much he fell over, prompting Cortez to help him up. Vega walked back over to them rubbing his cheek.

'What the fuck? Seriously? What married women goes clubbing on her own?

'Vega, it's ok. You got rejected.' Teased Cortez

'Shut up' He smiled while rubbing his cheek which was still burning from the slap.

'Major, get the Commander out there!' Demanded Garrus

'Ok, I'll go grab her.'

Kaidan walked back over to the bar. Shepard was talking to Joker and EDI.

'EDI?' he said looking rather bemused

'Hello Major Alenko. Jeff invited me out to experience what humans like to do in their spare time.'

'Oh I see'

'Are you intoxicated Major?' She asked abruptly

'Erm yes I am.' He hiccupped, making Shepard grin

'Major you have a video meeting tomorrow about the update of your students. It's at 1100 hours.'

'Shhhh EDI, I'm here to dance. Commander Shepard are you pleasantly drunk.' He held out his hand to her.

'Yes I am Major Alenko'

'Then will you join me on the dance floor.' His tone was jokily seductive.

'Of course.'

He walked her towards the men holding tightly to her hand.

'Woooo Shepard is here.' Yelled Cortez

'Hey boys.'

'You just missed Vega get rejected.' Laughed Garrus

'Shhhh Scars at least I had the cojones to ask her.'

They all began dancing again. Shepard wasn't as bad a dancer as she made out to be. Kaidan couldn't stop staring at her. If he was sober he would've done it in a more subtle way, but in his drunken state his eyes were fixed on her long legs in those heels and short shorts. He wasn't interested in any other women in the room. He wanted her. She glanced over at him. Her mind immediately thought the same as she studied his body in the tight uniform. She could make out every defined muscle through the tight fabric. She slowly made his way over to him, she was drunk enough to forget that her crew where there. She turned so her back was rubbing against his stomach; with her heels on she was the same height as him, well over 6 foot. Her ass had positioned itself nicely into his crotch which made him jolt. She placed her hands on the top of his legs and she grinded gently against him to the rhythm of the music. Kaidan was blown away by her, but long gone where the days when he acted shy around her. He wanted to let her know exactly what he wanted. He grabbed her hips and followed her movements. He leant his head down slightly to reach her neck and began to kiss it. Her neck was cold and the warmth of him sent waves of pleasure through her body. She titled her head back onto his shoulder to give him better access. Luckily the other men were totally oblivious of the heated and steamy situation Kaidan and Shepard where getting into. Kaidan continued to kiss her neck. Her hands began to roam; they rubbed up and down his legs, feeling his hard and strong thighs. She went further up to his crotch and there she felt his long, hard arousal. She let out a moan. Kaidan pushed his crotch into her so she could _really_ feel it. He hands began to roam on her body; he moved them from her hips and ran then all over her tight tank top, her breasts, her ass and the tops of her legs. He groaned in approval. He needed to kiss her. He broke away from her neck, and with force span her around so she was facing him. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her into him. His mouth became closer to hers and soon their lips touch. He opened his mouth to take in more of her, his tongue slipped into her mouth and in response she did the same. Their tongues danced wildly as their mouths moved quickly, neither of them stopping to breathe. It was at this moment Vega noticed the soft porn action taking place on the dance floor.

'What the?' He looked shocked

'Oh wow! I never expected to see anything like this from my superior officers.' Giggled Cortez

'It's official. Humans are disgusting.'

'You're disgusting Scars.' Joked Vega jabbing Garrus in the arm.

Kaidan and Shepard where still going at it, their hands rubbing desperately all over each other. Shepard reached for his hard member again, which surprisingly felt even bigger.

'Oh god! Please, we need to tell them to get a room. I don't want to see Shepard man handle the Major.' Said Vega.

'I'll do it.' Mumbled Cortez.

Cortez walked up to them. He cleared his throat.

'Excuse me. Sir? Ma'am?'

The two abruptly stopped kissing and turned to Cortez with a guilty look which resembled getting caught out by your parents.

'I think it's time we should head back to the Normandy.'

'Oh right, yes, good plan Cortez.' Shepard was still caught up in the moment and tried to speak normally through all the desire and pleasure going through her body. Kaidan hid behind her, readjusting himself.

The team left Purgatory, very drunk. Cortez and Vega where singing loudly as they walked through the Citadel. Garrus was stumbling into anything and everything and Kaidan, Shepard, Joker and Edi walked together closely behind. Kaidan managed to stumble into a small shrub which amused Shepard highly, but she urged him to get up quickly, they had business to attend to.

The Normandy's door opened and the group all headed to the elevator. Kaidan held Shepard close to him as the elevator was filled with laughter and singing from Vega, Cortez and Garrus.

'Crew Deck everyone?' Asked Garrus trying to make out the buttons on the keypad

'Garrus, I need to go to my cabin.'

'Oh right yea, sorry Shepard.'

The Elevators doors opened at the top floor.

'Now boys, I don't want any hangovers tomorrow ok.' She chuckled, ' And try to stay quiet.'

Her and Kaidan stepped out of the elevator.

'Us stay quiet? Seeing that the Major is clearing staying with you tonight, I should be saying that to you !' smirked Vega.

Shepard beamed a smile.

'Goodnight everyone.' She grinned as she dragged Kaidan away from the elevator.

Her bedroom's doors opened. She carried to drag Kaidan by the hand until she reached the foot of the bed. He pulled in closer to her and kissed her. He leant in a whispered into her ear.

'I can't even describe to you how sexy and irresistible you look in heels.'

His deep raspy voice made Shepard moan out in desire.

'I want you' his deep tone made her shudder.

She pulled away from him to look into his deep brown eyes. She breathed heavily and planted a deep kiss into him. Just as before their tongues entwined and their mouths went to work with one another. Kaidan felt all over her body with his big strong hands. Her hand wandered into his hair. Kaidan began to unbutton her shorts and soon they slid off her long legs revealing her black laced underwear. His hand felt the inside of her leg; he ran a finger over it lightly, making Shepard gasp during their passionate kiss. His hands moved further up until he reached her centre, he rubbed it in slow circular movements through the fabric of her underwear. Shepard's hand tugged hard on his hair in response. They broke from their passionate hot kiss and he began to kiss her neck in the same manner. He stopped for a moment as he pulled her top up over her head but began to carrying on. With one hand on her core his other move up her stomach to her breast, he grabbed it and rubbed it gently. Shepard removed her hands from his eyes and undid her bra and threw it across the room. Kaidan look at her exposed breasts and grinned, he took one into his mouth, which made Shepard pull him in even closer. He rubbed the nipple of its twin with his free hand. She moaned with desire. She pushed him off her, took of her heels and grabbed the bottom of his shirt; she pulled it off exposing his chiselled abs and sculpted arms, while he studied her almost naked body. She went onto her knees and began to lick the lower of his stomach while running her hands over the top of his body. She slowly made her way further up his body making sure she had kissed and licked every muscle she came across. She whispered into his ear.

'How much do you want me Kaidan?' Her tone was extremely seductive, making him tremble. Her hands reached for the buttons on his bottoms.

'I want you so badly.'

'How badly?' She undid his trousers. And pulled them off.

He watched her and swallowed hard, he pulled her back up after she took of his bottoms.

'I want you now!' He demanded

She stared at him deeply then looked down at the rather large erection being trapped in his tight boxers. She lowered herself and stroked her hand across. Her hands gripped his boxers and she pulled them down exposing his hard manhood. She grabbed hold of it and placed her tongue on the base and slowly licked up to his tip. She watched his reaction as she was doing so. His head tilted back and he groaned, his hand held Shepard's hair as he urge her to do more. Her tongue circled the tip for a few moments before she took him in his mouth. He sighed heavily with pleasure as her mouth moved back and forth. But he couldn't wait any longer. He lifted her up and gently pushed her onto the bed, he took off her underwear and opened up her legs and went in between her. His fingers entered her and began pleasure her. She moaned in delight. She was so wet and warm for him, he couldn't wait any longer. He sat up and positioned himself into her centre and with one easy thrust he was deep inside. He watched as she took an inhale. Something she always did when he would enter, it something that he loved. His pace quickened, he didn't want to stop. Shepard grabbed onto his ass and slapped it urging his to go harder and faster which he did. She screamed and moaned so loudly for him. Every thrust went deeper and as he entered she tightened herself for him, making him gasped out and moan. Despite the burn in his forearms he carried on pounding her hard into the bed. Her leg escaped from under his body and wrapped it around him; she used force to flip him over so she was on top. She rode him hard; wanting to feel him deep inside her, his hands grabbed her breasts. Her moaning became louder and quicker, he could sense her climax building. He pulled her down onto his chest and held onto her arms, he raised up his back and punished her hard, she screamed his name into his ear. He momentarily smiled through the heavy breathing and moaning that he was doing himself. As the pleasure when through her, her body went into uncontrollable spasm, Kaidan held her tight and continued his hard pounding, giving her no way to escape. He flipped her over again but this time onto all fours, she was still climaxing but before she knew it, his hard erection entered deep into her again from behind. His pace quickened again and became erratic. She screamed so loudly, calling his name when she had enough breath to. He clenched his teeth as he could feel his climax arriving. He grabbed her long hair and pulled it back, using it to aid his thrusting. He went deeper and harder but he couldn't hold on for much longer.

'Yeaaah, quickly.' He pulled out of her and she quickly went onto her knees and placed him in her mouth. He moaned loudly and his orgasm took over and his penis tensed as he emptied into her mouth.

He pulled out of her mouth as she swallowed. She smiled triumphantly at him. He was breathing heavily, but managed to smile back. The alcohol had rushed back into his head and a wave of dizziness hit him. He fell down onto the bed.

'Oh my God Shepard.' He chuckled

She laid beside him.

'I don't think we are going to need to do training tomorrow' She giggled

'Yeah, you got that right.'

He leant closer into her. She rested her head onto his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

'I love you'

'I love you too Kaidan.'


End file.
